


Teenage Angst

by ImpracticallyPractical



Series: TISWNW [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Crutchie is Kind of Dying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hickeys, Hickies, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mentioned Crutchie, Overprotective, Race Misses His Brother, Skype, Teenage Rebellion, hickey, like hella, mentioned - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpracticallyPractical/pseuds/ImpracticallyPractical
Summary: Race is acting out and pissing everyone off, his reasoning comes to light.





	Teenage Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 3 years after the first chapter, Jack and Spot are college Freshman, Race and Albert are highschool Sophomores.

“Anthony, what the fuck is that?” Welp, crap. Race could see Jack staring at his neck through the screen, specifically a purple and blue splotch peaking out just over his counterfeit Gucci hoodie.

Race casually pulled his collar up, hoping against all odds Jack was talking about something else. “What do you mean?” He smirked, trying to play it off. He really didn't need his older brother spazzing out on him today (or spazzing out on his boyfriend for that matter).

“Don’t you play dumb with me you know exactly what im talking about” Jacks pixlated face was red with anger. Ah shit hes in for it now. 

“Its just a bruise. Me and Alb had a paintball match last week n’ I didn't have my padding.” Race smoothly replied, facial expression barely changing. 

“Okay, so it doesn't have anything to do with Spot being home this week?” Jack spat out, “Jesus Racer, how many times do I have’ta tell you to stay away from him?!” He whisper screamed, not wanting to wake up his dorm-mate in the bed above him. 

“He’s not bad Jack! ‘Sides im an adult now, you don't need to treat me like a little kid.” Race brushed him off, his heart hammering in his chest. He looked over to watch Alberts steady sleeping breaths in the bed against the opposite wall from his. 

“You’re sixteen! You shouldn't be walking around with hickeys on display!” He could see Jack getting up off his bed and leaving the room with his laptop still in hand, moving to sit in his car. Ah shit hes in for it now. Race fumbled for his earbuds. “For god’sake hes four years older than you!”

“So? S’not like hes gonna be getting me pregnant.” He mumbled spitefully. The look in Jacks eyes was all he needed to see he’d gone too far.

“Really? You’re gonna go there Race?” Jacks tone was deathly cold. “Im texting Medda. Youre a little kid and this just proves it, you cant control your emotions and who knows what that asshole will do to you wit’ you being too stupid to control yourself.”

“Jack, no!” Race saw Albert perk up in his peripheral, turning over to watch the spectacle curiously. “Don't you dare tell her! I swear i'll never forgive you! You were my age when you got Kath pregnant and I aint doin’ shit like that! I'm not the one who left his two year old with his ex so he could go off to study in New Mexico. Im not the traitor that left his family!” He could feel tears pricking at his eyes against his will, keep it together Racer. 

The scene paused. Jack was sitting taking in Races red eyes silently, Race was trying to get his breathing under control. The only sound was the creaking of Alberts bed as he got up, leaving to the kitchen to give Race some privacy and making sure none of the younger kids woke up.  
“Is that what this is about?” He asked, no spite, no anger, just an honest question. “You feel like I left you guys?”

At that, the floodgates broke. Race let out a sob, “Jack I fuckin miss you. Don't you wonder why im always tryin to skype you erry’ night? Its so fuckin hard here without you i just want to feel important to someone again. You're the only one here who gives a crap about me and you’se just up and left like everyone else.” he was pressing his palms to his eyes roughly, grinding his teeth trying desperately to stop crying but he just couldn't catch his breath. 

He didn't know what to say. Sure, he's seen Race cry before but never like this. Never.

“I won't tell.” he whispered to himself, Race, who the hell knows. “Im sorry, I didnt realize- Kid, you know that entire house loves the hell outta ya.”

“No they don't!” He yelled. If the house wasn't awake before, it sure was now. “Everyone here is sick of me! I can't sleep and it pisses Alb off, Buttons has been sleeping on the couch insteada’ our room. Crutchie is fuckin dying and hes back home on fuckin hospice! I’m just making everything worse, everyone is stressed and i'm the goddamn lightning rod!” 

“Race, you know that's not true. Like you said, everyone is just stressed no one hates you.” Jack felt himself getting choked up at the sight of his baby brother like this. Is this really how they’d been dealing without him? “I’ll be heading back for christmas break on Wednesday. You n’ me are gonna go out okay? Take a breather from everything.”

He had to take a minute to compose himself before responding affirmatively. 

“I promise I won't kill Spot neither. S’Long as you ain’t sharing a bed.” Jacks efforts were met with a watery giggle. “Just please, no more hickeys where i can see em on camera. I'm an old man, my heart can't take that kinda stress.”

“Careful how you word your instructions, Jackie” Race shot back playfully, wiping his eyes with his throw blanket.

“Ey, the hell did I just say!” Jack gawked at him open mouthed, to be met with a loud full body laugh from his brother. Jack felt himself smile. “Try to get some sleep okay? I’ll see you next week.”

“Okay. G’night Crackhead.”

“Night, Dipshit.”

Call ended.


End file.
